The invention relates to a combination check flow control and selector valve having a reciprocating and rotating sequencing sealing means and check-flow control valve means to distribute fluid from an inlet sequentially out through a plurality of outlets, and, more particularly, to a combination check-flow control and selector valve for minimum fluid flow rates.
In the past, sequencing valves have been designed to distribute fluid out through a plurality of outlets. Such devices have not adequately operated when a small fluid flow rate passes through the valve. Also, such valves have falsely cycled when the fluid is driven back through the valve due to various problems in the fluid system.